My First Kiss
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Hibari never thought losing his first kiss was going to be like this. He would have never have thought losing his first kiss with someone like him. He never thought he would lose his first kiss inside his own beloved school & with a teacher. C/H


**Title:** My First Kiss

**Summary:** Hibari never thought losing his first kiss was going to be like this. He would have never have thought losing his first kiss would make him feel so strange and it also makes him feel like biting the other male to death. Only if he could bite the other male to death. C/H

**Note:** This story was made because the My Dear Kitty chapter two is taking a bit too long to come out. So I just made a random paring up maybe you guys will like it. Or maybe not but anyways at least it's taking away the attention from the My Dear Kitty story. Well, don't blame me or anything for it but to think about it it's not really that popular that story. Did I fail? Oh well, if I failed ,I failed I can't do anything about it but pout.

**Second Note:** This story is going to be rated T because I'm feeling way to lazy to make it M so I'm trying my hand out on rated T stories. Has anybody ever listen to the song Sakura Addiction it's by Hibari and Mukuro's voice actors its a very good song. By the way someone is going to be a bit older in this story. Wait, does anybody even read my Notes?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...sadly

Yay for my epic line break

)_)_)_)_)_)()()()()()()()()()()_)_)_)()_)_)_**EPIC LINE BREAK**_)_)_)_)_)()()_)_)_())_)_)_)()()()()()()()

It's a hot summer's day. The sun is out and shining upon Namimori Middle School. Shining it's golden rays against the windows of the school showering it with light. The student's who didn't have P.E class were happy about this wonderful sunny and hot day. Now, the student's with P.E class are hating this day and whatever this day will bring to them.

One of the student's, that seems like they would be taking P.E. class is non other then Kyoya Hibari. The said perfect is in his Discipline Committee room, the young skylark stepped out of his black formal shoes and slipped down his black slacks. He left whatever he worn under his slacks stay there as he took off his black jacket off his shoulder.

Hibari did the same to his shirt and tie. Unlike, some people that would just throw the uniform on the floor, the perfect would fold them and take it with him to the locker room. The reason why he doesn't change in the locker room with the other boys? Well, its very simple this is Hibari we are talking about here.

He doesn't like crowds so why in your right mind would he go in the lockers and change there. Unless, you want the place to be a blood bath then alright. Right now, we don't have the time to make it into a blood bath. Now, as the perfect changed into his gym clothes which were just long black gym pants and a big white t-shirt.

Even though Hibari love's the school, he doesn't feel quite happy wearing the gym uniform on his frame it's a bit big on him. He also won't let the other Discipline Committee member's know. If he does let them know, they would just go and try to fix it or try and get it into a smaller size. He would have to bite them to death.

Hibari sighed as he grab his white and black sneakers and started to put them on. Hibari got up once he made sure his sneakers were on right and that non of the shoelace's won't come undone in the middle of the intense work out. The skylark looked up to see the time and his gray blue eyes became wide at the time. Hibari grabbed his uniform and started running to the gym.

'Nobody will say anything about me running in the hallway.' Hibari thought as he came in the gym just in time for roll call. The gym teacher's name is Colonnello. He may have started a few months ago but Hibari has some deep respect for the blonde man.

Hibari just hated the fact that the man always has some intense work out for him. He's perfect for working troops in the army so what is he doing working in a middle school.

"Hibari!...Hibari?" Colonnello called the skylarks name and started to look around.

"I'm here." The perfect said as he walked to the benches and placed his clothes on it. Then the skylark made his way toward the sloppy line.

'By now they should know how Colonnello likes his lines stupid herbivores.' Hibari thought as he got behind Yamamoto.

"For a minute, I thought you would be late." Colonnello said as he marked him here and looked at the young skylark.

Hibari only rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "hump... Let's just get this class over with." Colonnello smiled.

By now the students are used to their relationship as student and teacher. The blonde hair man has a soft spot for Hibari and would let him get away with almost anything even including biting people to to death. The same thing went to Hibari, he would let Colonnello get away with anything even him remarking his habits and psychical health. The number one thing that became a shocker to everybody is that Colonnello is allowed to touch his messy hair.

"Alright! Straight line!" The student's made the sloppy line as straight as possible. Colonnello looked over at the line.

He smirked "Just how I like it. Now, run 20 laps around this gym and if one of you even dare to mess up, I'll make you start all over again! If anyone you think about talking, I'll just add on more! Now, On your marks!"

The student's got ready in their running positions.

"Get set." Hibari listened in closely waiting for the next line to be said.

"Go!" Colonnello yelled and as he grabbed his blue whistle and blew in it letting the loud noise fill the air. The student's set off running in place making sure not to skip one another. Colonnello looked at every one of them running.

Seeing if they would talk or disobey his rules and add up more laps for them to run. Not even a minute has passed by and Tsuna became tired.

"I'm tired." The dame student said as he ran in place with Gokudera in front of him and Yamamoto behind him.

"Hehehe, don't worry Tsuna this will be over soon." The baseball player said as he ran happily.

"Yo! Baseball nut if the tenth says he's tired then he's tired!" Gokudera yelled as he turn around running backwards as he faces the tenth.

"Do you wanna get on my back tenth?" Tsuna looked at him and blushed a little.

"N-no it's alright Gokudera!" Tsuna cried out with his hands in front of him waving it in a no fashion.

Colonnello easily spotted the three talking. "You in the back keep it down or you'll make the whole class run 20 more laps!" The tiro stiffen a bit but kept running.

"Hiiiiiie! Better keep it down guys." Tsuna said as he kept running a bit faster. Gokudera ended up turning back to normal facing the persons back who's running in front of him.

"You heard that baseball nut?" The bomber questioned the baseball player.

"Yeah yeah, I heard him." Yamamoto brushed him off easily as he kept running. The bomber quickly looked over at the baseball nut.

"Hey don't brush the tenth off that easily and make sure to follow that order!" Gokudera yelled but kept running in his place. Tsuna sighed and tired to keep the peace between the two people.

"Guys I think we should calm down before..." Poor Tsuna never got to finish his sentence before Colonnello blew his blue whistle.

"That's it! I gave you a warning! Run 40 laps around no stopping and after that 30 push ups no breaks!" The students groan and looked over at the tiro. To get his point straight to the students, Colonnello blew on his whistle again.

After hearing that the perfect looked over at the tiro. His gray blue eyes having a glare, well that's not new but the glare was much deeper and heated then before. Tsuna shivered feeling a heated look coming from behind him.

'It's not Yamamoto but the person behind Yamamoto is...Hiiiiiie It's Hibari!' Tsuna started to panic as he ran a bit more faster trying to get away from the heated glare. The perfect still running and glaring behind Yamamoto's back, which made the older boy have a bit of a shiver as he kept running.

"Kyoya! Stop glaring!" Colonnello yelled as he smiled at the young boy. Hibari just kept running ignoring the order.

After the most intense and heated work out, the students finally got the break that they needed oh so badly. Tsuna and his gang are sitting around each other in a circle talking to one another while Hibari sat away from everybody on the benches.

The perfect started laying down on the bench and started thinking about taking a small nap but he knows he can't do that since the break is only five minutes long.

"Hibari, what's wrong?" Colonnello came walking closer to the raven haired boy (A/N: Yay another way to describe Hibari.).

"Nothing now stop crowding."

"How am I crowding you?"

"You just are." Hibari said and started looking away from the older male.

"Something seems off from you are you tired?" Hibari looked at him.

"I'm not tired. This is easy work for me. I think you should be asking the herbivores of how they feeling about this work out." The perfect stated as he looked into Colonnello's blue eyes.

The blonde smiled and put his hand in the messy raven locks. The students looked over at them watching as Colonnello moved his hand in the raven hair. Hibari let him only blushing a the elder's movement's.

"How come Colonnello is the only one besides Hibird. That gets to touch Hibari?" Tsuna questioned out loud not wanting anybody to answer him.

"Student teacher relationship?" Gokudera guessed.

"Maybe they like each other." Yamamoto said with his carefree smile. Gokudera just looked with him along with Tsuna.

"Did you just lose your head or something! Why the hell would that cold hearted bastard fall in love with such a troop leader!" Gokudera yelled as he started shaking Yamamoto like there was no tomorrow.

Some of the student's started looking at the trio and then glanced over at Hibari and Colonnello. The perfect looked away from them as he shoved the older mans hand off of his head.

"Don't ever touch me."

"Kora, kora! Hibari calm down don't be mean to your P.E teacher." Colonnello smirked at the skylark. Hibari just looked away from the man and waited for the whistle to be blown.

"Kora!" Colonnello yelled and then blew on his whistle as he left the spot from Hibari be out of ear shot. The students looked over at the man and groan not wanting to keep doing this.

"Everyone! How about we have a good game of..."

"Baseball!" Yamamoto yelled which earn him a hit from Gokudera.

Colonnello just looked at the kid with a small smile. "We are going to have a good game of dodge ball." Colonnello smiled at the class as everyone groan and complied about this.

"And I'm joining in a team." Everyone's ears perked up.

All the students knew that if they have him in their team they will win since Colonnello shows no mercy while playing dodge ball. Last game they had together, Colonnello had ended up breaking a window and leaving a mark on the wall. Also, everyone also knew which ever team Hibari is in, Colonnello would join in.

"Alright team leaders are going to be Tsuna and Yamamoto." Tsuna frown as Yamamoto smiled. Both of them stood next to each other, Tsuna on the right and Yamamoto on the left.

"Line up!" the students went and got on a line each one of them praying they would get stuck in the same team as Hibari.

"Now pick!" Colonnello yelled and whistled to get his point across from them. Tsuna spoke first " Ryohei."

"Yeah to the extreme!" The white haired male yelled and went to line up next to his team leader. Yamamoto smiled and called out Gokudera's name.

One by one the student's were called to either join Yamamoto's team or Tsuna's team. The last one left is Hibari. Tsuna panicked since his turn was already used.

"Well I guess I pick Hibari." Yamamoto smiled and the skylark just walked over to his team and got way in the back not to crowd around those herbivores.

Colonnello smiled as he went walking to Yamamoto's team. "Wait a minute! That's cheating! You should be in Tsuna's team to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled. Which almost caused Tsuna to lose his hearing.

"Your right turf top it isn't fair." Gokudera said as he looked at Colonnello. The blonde man looked at Tsuna's team.

"Well, you guys are right and it is uneven." Colonnello said and walked over to Tsuna's team. Hibari was in shocked. Ever since the blonde man join to become a P.E teacher, he never left Hibari's side in P.E class. Now to be in the opposite team as him is upsetting.

"When I blow my whistle we start." Colonnello looked at this team and the other team facing opposite as him. He glanced over at Hibari, who's arms are crossed. The blonde sighed and held the red ball in his hand. Colonnello walked over to the middle and placed the red rubber ball there and went walking over to his team. When he got in placed he whistled.

Everybody and their mothers started running toward that red ball. Yamamoto's team just went running for it because they sure as hell don't want Colonnello to get a hold of it. Yamamoto was the one that has the ball. Tsuna's team started to back away from Yamamoto as Colonnello got close to catch the ball. Yamamoto's nice and cheerful face just got dead serious.

He got on his baseball throwing position and threw the ball aiming for anybody that didn't dodge out of the way quick enough. Colonnello caught the ball that seem to have been thrown on high speed. Yamamoto's team started to back away from their spots.

Colonnello threw the ball at the same speed Yamamoto had thrown it before. Well not all the students are sure if he had thrown it on the same speed as Yamamoto but we can only guess. His team ran for cover . Yamamoto went to catch the ball before it went to hit Hibari. Hibari looked at the wall and started to get ready to catch but Yamamoto pushed the perfect out of the way and the ball ended up hitting the wall.

The ball came down from the wall leaving a hole and landed on top of Yamamoto's back. Hibari open his eyes his body had made contact with the hard wooden floor. The skylark looked up to be met with chocolate brown eyes. Yamamoto is on top of Hibari his head only inches away from touching the perfects forehead. The next thing both of the boys heard was a whistle.

"Hibari, Yamamoto are you guys alright?" Colonnello came to them and helped Yamamoto get up. Well, Colonnello almost yanked him off of the perfect.

"I'm alright couch!" Yamamoto said as he got up from the floor since the yank he got from Colonnello just made him land right back on his ass. "I knew you would be alright since your a tough kid. I just want to know if Hibari is alright." Colonnello looked at Hibari as he helped him up.

"I'm fine." Hibari said as he pulled his hand away from the blonde male and stood on his own. Colonnello nodded and looked at his watch. The man blew on his blue whistle letting people know it's time to hit the showers.

The boys went to take their much needed shower. Hibari went to the bench and waited for everybody to be done. Colonnello went to him and sat next to him. "What do you want?" Hibari asked with a harsh tone of voice.

"I knew you would be mad at me. I'm sorry but people started to notice that I'm always with you. I guess now they know that your my favorite student." Hibari frown. He doesn't care if the other herbivores knew that he was Colonnello's favorite student.

"So it doesn't matter." Hibari stated which only made the blonde man happy.

"They might report me for favoritism." Colonnello said a he patted the boys messy hair. The skylark only looked away.

"That isn't bad because all the teachers have their favorite students so why would it matter if they reported you?" The perfect asked as he looked in those ocean blue eyes. Colonnello smiled as he looked at those clouded blue eyes.

"Because some of the students are thinking that something is going on between you and me." Colonnello said and smiled into those eyes. Hibari's eyes always reminded him of a cloudy sky but the sky is always trying to break through those clouds.

"Those stupid herbivores can't be thinking that me and you are in a relationship or something like that. That's just so ridiculous and so herbivoresish of them to be thinking about." Colonnello smiled at the response he knew he was going to get from the younger male.

"Hibari what if I wanted to have some sort of relation with you." Colonnello said. That made Hibari snapped out of his thoughts. That being said was like a gunshot to the skylarks head.

"What do you mean you wanna have relations with me?" Hibari asked as he became a bit scared. Hibari's not sure of what he's scared of. Maybe the answer the blonde would give him or maybe the action he would get from the male.

"I mean, I want to start something with you Hibari. I wanna be their for all the good times and all the bad times and in all of those good times. I just want to stand by you and hold you close to me." Colonnello said as he held on to the younger male nice and tight. Hibari only blushed at this type of problem and position. He doesn't like being touch but this just made him nice and warm. Like maybe he could let this person inside his world.

"Would you let me?" Hibari looked up almost cracking his neck. He was in shocked if he knew what the skylark was thinking. The blonde man kissed his cheek and held him tight.

"Yes I would." Colonnello smiled and kissed him. Hibari's eyes went wide and in shocked. He did his best to kiss the man back since this is his first time. Colonnello pulled away and smiled at him.

"Your the worst kisser known to men." Hibari frowned as he kissed him again. This time this kiss was done Hibari style a sloppy wet kiss. Once the skylark pulled away the line of drool connecting his lips to the blondes lips is showing.

"You need some work but I'll let this one slide for now." Hibari did a smile as he hugged the man. Colonnello did the same thing. Little did they know a silver hair man ended up giving money to a dark haired male.

)_)_)_)_)_)()()()()()()()()()()_)_)_)()_)_)_**EPIC ENDING LINE BREAK**_)_)_)_)_)()()_)_)_())_)_)_)()

Soooooooo what you guys think? I worked hard on this thing I can tell you guys that for sure. So I spend about two days planning this and another two days working on this.

I'm sorry if it's stupid and all that but this paring was worth a shoot wasn't it.

Please someone tell me it was. Also thanks for reading this stupid fan fic that won't get any attention because nobody will ever type in this paring.

Anyways now that I'm making my own self feel bad. You can leave reviews if this is worth it sorry that I'm feeling so down lately.

So enjoy review and whatever else you people wanna do


End file.
